I Am On My Way Augustus
by Its A Metaphor Hazel Grace
Summary: Hazel is still trying to cope with Augustus being gone. All she is thinking about is Augustus reuniting with his long lost love, Caroline Mathers. Later on, Hazels lungs begin to fill with fluid. As she lays in the hospital saying her last goodbyes, she knows its her time to leave. And she knows, Augustus is waiting on the other side for her to take care of her. CREDIT: JOHN GREEN
1. Chapter 1

******Hello everyone! This is just a story of my perspective on Hazel's life after she finds out Augustus is now gone. There is also some Augustus POV's in later chapters. Reviews and Favorites would be appreciated. The first chapter is short but it does get longer by each chapter that is posted :)  
**

Chapter 1: Hazels POV

Augustus Waters.

That's a name I haven't heard in a while.

I miss him. I do, and I wouldn't doubt it for a second. Have you ever lost a friend that you always talked too, and then one day they were just lost? Moved, died, there's plenty more but aren't they all the same?

Here I sit in my room staring at my TV. The weird thing is that it not even on. It also is dead silent in my room. Just the pumping of oxygen into my no good lungs from my oxygen tank sitting next to me. I just want a friend to talk too. Or what I really mean is that I want to talk to Augustus Waters about Augustus Waters death.

I haven't gotten out of bed in a while this week. I haven't been going to all of my classes. My parents understand but they keep telling me I have to get over it. No, I'm not. You, well I can't just let someone go. They don't know how much I cared for him. All I really have been doing is thinking about him this week. Questions that I have for him. Only if I could send a message to him but we all know that I can't. That's what tortures me. It tortures because what if he forgot about me? Maybe he is having a blast with Caroline Mathers. The girl he onced loved before me. My competition. Would he even not think of me for a second? I know it would be unfair if I have been thinking about for 24/7 and only thought about me once in a while. Thats one of my questions thats been bugging me the most.

Am I really being jealous of a girl who died not long ago falling in love with my guy that died a month ago?

Im crazy. Im confused. Everything that is the opposite of happy, excited, optimistic, per- well you get the point.

When I die, what will I expect? Will I see Augustus running into my arms telling me he loves me and will never let me go? Or will I see him kissing Caroline just behind the corner and he is telling her okay?

Okay.

My word. Our word. I didn't even notice I was crying. Tears stung my eyes. My eyes have been hurting opening and closing this week. With all the tears my eyes feel like they are a desert with crusty sand all over.

Thats when I felt chest filling, feeling like it was drowning in my own tears.

I screamed "MOM!"

I lay in the hospital. My eyes opening so slowly. Seeing my mom and my dad above me. My moms smile that I was okay. Then seeing my dad with tears down his cheeks of course. I had a funny urge of disappointment. I had felt like I was expecting someone else here? Oh wait, yes I was; Augustus Waters.

I told him I would fight this cancer.I would fight it for I felt like I lost the battle.

Why was I thinking this? Why was I thinking that I wanted to give up? Be done with cancer? Could I? I can't believe I'm thinking this but,

I wanted to be done.

"Hazel you're awake," said mom. "I love you so much!" I knew that already. "Mom, I can't do this anymore." I said it. What was on my mind. My moms face stung. Shocked her. Yet it felt like she knew I was going to say this for a couple weeks and any day. "Well we will see." My mom said, then left.

I've sat in this bed for three days now. Thinking about you know who. Just saying his name made me cry. I just know that I wasn't grenade. It was him. Yet I'm not mad because I know how cancer can be a jerk and how I can always feel what he felt.

I just hope he hadn't forgot about me.

Later that night. My lungs were filling once more. This one was different. It felt like hell. Like I was drowning in my own body. I pressed the emergency button while nurses filled the room.

I was going unconscious. And the last thing I heard was my mom screaming.

People came in all directions working on my no good lungs.

Crap. It was time. My time.

I already said my goodbyes. I did that every time they left. Just in case. Well now it came in handy.

Then it hit, the pain. My eyes going everywhere. When my eyes started to fade I heard my dad saying he loved me in between sobs. Then I heard my mom saying "Don't worry Augustus will take care of her." A thought jumped into my mind maybe he would. Or if Carol- never mind but right when I left earth I mumbled "I'm coming."

**CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER!**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed! More chapters are on the way! Reviews would be amazing! Chapters will get longer along the way I promise you. This was just a beginning small chapter before we get into the real story! Hope you all enjoyed, Until next time Nerdfighters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I think I will update this story on a regular basis. All credit goes to John Green I do not own TFIOS. Reviews and Favorites are appreciated. Thanks again!**

Chapter 2: Augustus's POV

Heaven is not like how people think it is. It is actually got a few twists in its hands. Like when you first come. You land inside an office with white walls that are so bright you have to squint to see. Then an official comes to talk to you about your past life. Hazels name had came up a few times in my conference.

Hazel Grace Lancaster. The girl that not only left a mark in my world, but I left one on hers.

Because I was the grenade. And how sorry I felt about that.

Once you're out of the office you feel miserable bringing up your past but you are meeted by numerous people in heaven. They meet and greet you and say welcome and are very friendly. And this is where I met my friend Danny. I met him as I was walking to the check in desk where you get signed up for a home to live in or to find lost love ones. But I didn't need to find someone because I had left everyone I know and love in the human world. I just needed a home to live in.

So as I was signing up on a clipboard, a man about my age had walked towards me, and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Danny. I've been around this park for almost three months now. Died from natural causes. You?" He asked.

I looked at him with confusion. I never thought I would meet a friend off the bat."Hey" I said puzzling. 'I'm Augustus Waters. I just actually got here and checking the place out. Cancer got me. Got my leg amputated. And here is where I stand today." I said.

"Ahh I see. Well would you like me to show you around? Why don't we go look at your house first?"

As the lady behind the desk handed me papers with an address printed on it I stated, "Be my guest." And we walked out.

Danny and I still talk all the time. I've told him everything about me. And hes done the same. I've told him all about Hazel and the mark she has left on my world. I've told him about Amsterdam. Issac. Support Group. Anything about my past, he knows. He is one of my best friends now. But he can't compare to Issac. Issac will always be not just my friend, but my brother. And that spot is taken by him and no one can take his place.

And yet one year later I am sitting at home. At my dining table. Alone. With my head slouched over. Thinking and waiting. Waiting to see a name on the list.

The list is a sheet of paper that is posted downtown on the wall of the dead and is updated every hour. I want to see Hazels and Issacs name up there. Don't get me wrong I do. I want to see both of them with me. Hazel smiling as I hug her. And Issac laughing when we tell jokes.

I just know it wasn't there time. But my time. And as much as I hate it, they need to live on to make their mark on the world.

My head is slumped down on my kitchen table and arms wrapped around my head. I looked up at the time. 12:38 am. _I should really get to bed. _I thought to myself, and slouched back down. Thats when my phone rang. Who would be calling at this hour. I didn't want to pick it up because I wasn't in the mood. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I just wanted to be left alone. Surrounded by my thoughts.

As the call went to voicemail, the voicemail read, "Hi you have reached Augustus Waters. Leave a message after the beep. Thanks." Then the message started. "Hey Augustus this is Danny." _Danny, this better be good._ I thought with my head now up with me sitting straight back now looking at the phone machine. "I have good news. I recently checked the dead list on the internet. HAZEL GRACE LANCASTER IS POSTED ON THE ONLINE LIST OF THE DEAD!" he exclaimed.

I stood up and ran to the counter of my kitchen picking up the phone and calling him. Within two rings he picked up. "Danny is this some kind of joke?" I asked. "No it is not." he said. I could tell he was grinning on the other end. "Shes here."

And in that moment. I lit up like a Christmas Tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**So with all of the great reviews, I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys.**

**All credit goes to John Green for TFIOS. Reviews and Favorites are appreciated. Thank you guys :)**

Chapter 3: Hazels POV

It was gone. The pain. The hard few years with those no good lungs. Looking down, something was different. It was gone. Phillip. My oxygen tank. Did that really mean that I had good lungs? My heart skipped a beat I was so overjoyed. My hair flew long and wispy behind me. The long hair that I had before I had cancer, was placed on my head. I felt below my nose. No tubes. Hello The New Cancer Free Hazel Grace Lancaster.

I looked around realizing I was in a black leather chair with white walls surrounding me. To make up of anything I had to squint my eyes. A lady with black smooth hair in a bun walked towards me. She was wearing a white lab coat like a scientist would wear but holding a clipboard with a pen strapped to it on a keychain.

"Hi Hazel. My name is Emily. Don't be alarmed and relax." She said.

I didn't understand until I looked down and I was grasping the chairs handles like I was holding on to dear life. "Wha- Wha- Where am I?" I stuttered.

"Welcome to heaven Hazel." She implied. I must have looked nervous.

"If this is heaven, why am I in.. here?" I asked.

"Before you enter. You need to be evaluated. So Hazel, tell me about yourself, your past, interests?" She asked sitting down onto a stool next to me.

I finally manned up and told her about me. _Time to put a brave face on_ I thought to myself as I exhaled deeply. "My name is Hazel Grace Lancaster." I said.

I told her numerous stuff about me. My past. My diagnosis. My favorite movies or interests. I told her even about Augustus. I teared up a little when we did talk about him. And as I told her, she wrote it down on a clipboard. And when she heard enough she told me four words I have been waiting to here.

"You're free to go."

I got up from the chair. And As I was about to enter a door that took me to heaven. I turned around to Emily and asked, "Do you know who Augustus Waters is?" She looked at me with sincere eyes. "I evaluated him along with you. Lets just say, you will find him." She said smiling. Well thanks I thought. That helped. And entered through the door.

Everyone around me started to swarm. Then it came to me, I actually was in heaven. Everyone came around greeting me saying how I was blessed and that I was such a inspiration to all the others who are fighting cancer. They really must had loved newcomers. But as I was walking through the huge crowds, I remembered my parents. My loved ones all the people I was going to miss. Including Kaitlyn, Isaac, and yes, support group. Remembering my parents last few words to me as they said goodbye. And there last few words reminded me that there was someone that I didn't leave behind in human world,

Augustus Waters.

He was here. The love of my life. Oh gosh how I hope he didn't forget about me. The lady said I would find him. But what did that mean anyway? Find him with Caroline. Oh I sure hope not. Yet with all the people surrounding me, I couldn't see anything over their heads and they were all a foot taller than me. "Yes, Yes nice to meet you." I would repeatedly say to them while they all shook my hand. More and more came in saying hello. With them, there were loved ones that you would see reuniting and it did put a smile on my face. Thats when I heard a faint sound. The sound you would only hear when you wanted too. The one that would bring joy to your ears. Just the word Hazel was shouted but only I heard a faint noise coming from the back.

_Could it be him?_ I thought confusingly. It has to be. I would not have come all this way without him. I wonder how much I would be surviving without him. I can't believe I'm saying this but support group actually helped me.

I pushed, I shoved. I just wanted to see him. "Augustus!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My good lungs. "Hazel!" It was him. Augustus, Gus for short. After all of the shoving, and the pushing we finally were face to face. Yet he was two feet away. I have waited for this moment for so long. The day I see Augustus once more. He was here. And so was I. This is where I defeated what the world has put against me. Fighting my Cancer. Losing the one I loved most. It is now all paying off. Once he saw me he ran to me arms wide open. My heart skipped a beat when he saw me. Noticing while he was running to me he had legs. Not leg, legs. Once he reached me I felt his arms around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck. I heard him mumbling "Okay, okay, okay, okay" being repeated over and over. And for every okay he said a kiss was given to him by me.

"I missed you for every second I was here and once I heard your name I bolted for the list of the current dead and once I saw your name I-I-I," he stammered "I love you so much." he said. He looked at me eye to eye, arms still wrapped around my waist not letting go. Honestly I don't think he ever wanted to let go again. "Your hair is so long and beautiful." he said. "Well you always have been." He said laughing. A true Waters. Then he stopped talking and looked scared. "Are you going on mute? Say something," he asked "I miss your voice." He said. I stayed silent.

"I missed you so much." I said tears stinging to my eyes. "I thought you wouldn't be here. I thought you maybe forget about me. I-I-I" I said "I didn't know what to expect." I said

He looked at me with conceded eyes. He knew that I knew Caroline was here and he knew I would think this at one point or another. "As once someone said, If you fall for two people at the same time, choose the second one because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't had fallen for the second." he said looking up at me.

We were face to face. He leaned in at the same point I did. And we kissed for one last time. And when our lips met he sighed in relief and pleasure. I could feel all the emotion behind it. Everything that we have been through. As we broke apart, we hugged. Thats when I opened my eyes and saw Caroline looking at me like I just stole her lost puppy. Angry is what I saw as she walked away. When we let go, he pecked me on the cheek "Friendly, huh?" he asked with his crooked smile that I missed oh so much. "Definitely." I said with a fake smile.

As we walked down the street, "Do you want to come back to my house and I can show you around?" He asked with the most sincere eyes. I nodded "Yea, Yea that would be great." I said.

"So in order to live here, you have to have a house." he told me once we arrived. I nodded asking "Where is it?" He pointed the house next to his. "There," he said "Sorry, you're stuck with me annoying you forever." He said with a smirk. I snickered. "You were supposed to sign in when you got here. But I wanted you to get a house close to me in time. So I signed you up." He looked down and up at me, and when our eyes met; it felt like we were still on earth and it was just the two of us. When we snapped out of it, he brought me inside to my new house, I loved it. I gazed around, feeling and looking at my new house. "You like it?" he asked. "It's amazing." I responded.

When you first walked in, you saw the floor go from carpet to dark wood between the kitchen and the living room. As I traveled through the kitchen I saw the granite colored counters. Having a island in the middle of the kitchen with a basket of apples on top, perfectly ripe. White cabinets hanging down from the mocha colored walls. The cabinets had six windows on each with shiny sterling silver knobs. Including a dining room in the corner with 6 chairs lined neatly. Next was the family room. With cherry colored walls and a coffee colored couch in the middle of the room. The floors were carpet softer than a cloud. And in the corner of the room stood a TV with a fireplace near by.

I stood in the middle of the room when Augustus walked up behind me and put his arms around me . "So I have a feeling you will be staying here for a while?" he wondered. "You can count on that." I said, tilting my head back as he kissed the top of my head. I still couldn't believe how tall he was. We stood there together while his arms were wrapped around me, while our hands met at my stomach. He perched his head onto my shoulder and while he did he pecked the middle of my cheek. It felt so good to be somewhere and one person guides you along the way.

I know I still had an upstairs to gaze at but I just wanted to be in this moment a while longer. Then it hit me.

I wanted to talk about Caroline. How much I didn't want her in my thoughts. She might have gotten over him. But what was that frown she gave me? Did she think she could get Augustus back somehow and someway?

"I know something is on your mind." He stated as I snapped back to reality. "Can you tell me? You can ask anything you know?" He said turning me around so we were face to face.

I snapped out of my thoughts, feeling my face noticing I looked stressed with a slight frown. "Yea, Yea there is something on my mind." I said

"Well what is it?" He asked letting go of me and putting his hands back to normal position. I stood there silent letting out a big sigh. "Come on Hazel Grace please tell me, I don't want you to keep anything from me." He stood in front of me looking deep into my eyes. Telling how he looked, it looked like his heart dropped because I was keeping something from him.

"It, It's about Caroline," He sighed "I-I-I see thats what I mean. I don't want to sound like one of those over obsessed girl-" he grabbed my face, hands on my cheeks leaning down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "There's nothing, nothing that would ever make me leave you. Not even a girl I fell for from two years ago. I love you, not her." He stated hands still on my cheeks.

"Well there is one more thing." I sounded so jealous and selfish, but if he wanted me to say something, then gosh darn it I will.

"Yes?" he asked taking his hands off my face leading me to let go of his waist.

"When I saw you for the first time here, she looked over your shoulder at me with a angry face and then she walked out an-an," I said.

"As I said before, she can be very selfish and an overacting girl, but I don't care what she thinks." he interrupted. It was a long pause. We stood there and I lit up a smile finally. "Okay?" he asked."Okay." I responded.

**Until next time guys! New chapter will be up soon. Thanks again :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all of the great reviews. I will be continuing this story for a long time so don't worry. :)**

**Review, Favorite and Follow for more. All credit goes to John Green. **

**Chapter 4: Hazels POV**

I did have to send Augustus home because of all the final searching I wanted to do around my house. He pleaded not yet but he did have cleaning to do. But with begging, pleading, and yes kissing, he did finally leave.

The stairs to my bedroom were right by the door where the kitchen meets the family wood of the stairs was a rich dark wood. Up the stairs, the carpet was just a hint lighter than the family room. My bedroom had blue walls that were the color of a fresh water sea. My bed was a queen size bed with a white coating and a cover that was white as a cloud. I had a window right above my bed that had a view of the front yard.

I took a huge breath of air. I took so much I coughed a little. I loved my lungs, or should I say my now good lungs. After a while I felt really tired. I crawled in my bed and fell asleep.

About two hours later I heard a knock at my door. As I arosed from my nap,I rushed downstairs. They knocked again. "Coming!" I shouted. Once I reached the door I opened it. It was Augustus. Once I opened the door, he turned around noticing me and he rushed in grabbing my face and kissing me. It lasted for about four seconds when he pulled away saying "I have dinner." I looked down and he was carrying grocery bags. Thats right, I had no food. All this catching up, I didn't even realize. "Thank you." I said swooping the bag from him. He grinned.

After we ate, we sat on the couch. I was laying on him with my head on his shoulder as he guided his fingers up and down my arm. It honestly tickled, but it was worth it. "Its seven o' clock, do you want to watch a movie maybe." I asked. "If it helps you sleep at night, yes ill watch one." he said getting up and putting in a movie. It was a movie about zombies and aliens. Great. An Augustus movie. This should be fun.

Right when he came back to the couch to watch the movie I laid back down on his shoulder as he put his arm around me. Yet halfway in my eyes got heavier and heavier by the minute and I fell asleep in his arms. You know, that beautiful way where you start to fall asleep, then all at once?

The next morning I woke up in my bed with no sign of Augustus. Yet a yellow sticky note stuck to my bed flapping in the wind. He must have carried me up there. It read, 'Dear Hazel Grace, You do know how to fall asleep very fast, yet beautifully. Remember we have to sign up for volunteers for flower planting at the church down the road. Love ,Augustus.' I sighed and got up to take a shower.

I stripped down and got in the shower. The water was warm yet steaming hot. Yet the longer I stood in it, the colder I got. Weird huh? As I got out, I picked out a new pair of clothes. I put on a teal T-shirt. Then adding a pair of dark skinny jeans to the outfit. It was flower planting and we were going to get dirty so I just threw on some old clothes that I found. It was weird, everyone pair of clothes that I had back home, was in my closet.

As I was done brushing my hair and teeth and adding a fresh layer of deodorant, my doorbell rang. I walked downstairs and as I opened the door, Augustus appeared. "Hey, ready to go?" Gus said "Yeah, just let me just grab my sweatshirt." I said. As I came back, he said "Hey listen. I just want you to make sure you understand that when Caroline is there, anything she says, anything she hears or sees, its all a lie just to make you feel bad, okay?" he said with a frown on his face. "Okay." I responded.

This okay was different than any other one he has said. This one that said listen to me, I love you so much. As he was continuing the list of all the ways she can hurt me. "Their is nothing in the world that can hurt me, it would just be losing you." I said. He nodded. "Also do we have to wear something fancy, cause trust me i'm not in my fanciest outfit." I asked. "You look beautiful." he stated giving me a peck on the cheek. I grinned.

As we entered the church parking lot, still in the car, I started unbuckling my seatbelt. I looked over at him as he wasn't even moving. Just staring. His hands were off the wheel he was just staring forward. "Augustus, wha- what's wron- ." I started. "I never knew it would be this hard." he said interrupting looking over at me with a worried face. I sighed. "Nothing will change my mind." I said soothingly.

"Whatever Caroline says to you, you know its not real okay?" He told. I didn't answer. He looked at me worriedly. I looked down. Quite honestly, I didn't know what he meant. What could Caroline say to me that would hurt so bad making him say that it's not true? "What do you mean she would say something false?" I asked looking back up. He sighed. "Remember when we were talking about Caroline and how she used be such a brat and all. Always had to have the attention? Well she will try to get the spotlight from you to her. Lets just say when you weren't here, she had so many questions for me and that we should get back together but I gave her a flat no. That their was someone else on my mind, and that I missed her. Her smile, her laugh, and the way she spoke poetry that would make a guy fall head over heals for her. And that girl was you." I sat up more straight. I understood. Augustus wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

He looked at me with wonder in his eyes. I sat there, looking at him with the same wonder in my eyes. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. He relaxed all of his muscles moving his hand gripping my cheek. Once he pulled back, "I know what you mean." I stated faces still close. "And there's nothing in this world that would ever make me leave you." I said. He smiled with relief. And he smiled the most perfect of smiles pulling me back in for a sweet long kiss.

As we got out, he escorted me to the church garden. The lady handed us a pot and shovel, "Hi Augustus, we need you over there by the rest of the boys, they are on dirt duty." He nodded saying good-bye to me kissing my forehead. "And we can use you Hazel with Caroline." she said then going back to her work. I swooped a look to the left to see Caroline waving hi to me with a smile. Then to the right I looked seeing Augustus mouthing 'I love you.' As I walked to Caroline, she smiled saying "Hi, Hazel."

**For the next few chapters, It will take a while updating. I had all these already written I just had to edit them. Now that all of my chapters that I have already written are gone, It will start taking a while to update. **

**Thanks again. Review, Favorite and Follow for more :)**


	5. Chapter 5

******Here is another chapter! The REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

******I hope I can get another chapter out by next week!**

Chapter 5: Hazels POV

We gathered pots of dirt from the boys, then walked over to the garden putting flowers in them adding them to the garden that was made for newcomers coming in to heaven.

"So, I see you and Augustus are together." She said looking up at me from her pot of dirt. I nodded pursing my lips. "What's it like?" she asked with a confused look still looking at me. I haven't yet looked up from my pot of dirt because I knew her face would kill me.

"What is what like?" she asked. "Stealings someones true love when it wasn't yours to begin with?" she said with a smile. My heart dropped. She knew she was killing me. I stopped patting down the dirt just looking down as she continued with her work. Grinning.

What did she mean steal? "What do you mean ?" I stuttered still looking down. "You listen close now." She started moving her face towards mine. Her voice suddenly got a little quieter. I think she lowered her voice so no one would hear her yell at me. "I watched him everyday from the sky ever since I left and I have waited everyday for him to come here and I will not let you ruin it. And the moment I saw him. His face lit up and told me he was happy to see me." She said.

I dropped tools and told myself not to walk away. Its a lie. Its a lie. Then I finally got up and left. I could feel her smirk getting bigger with every step I took away from her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He really did forget who I was or is it all a trick? Is he lying when he tells me he loves me? I honestly didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get the farthest away from him as I could.

Once I made it to the parking lot, I heard Augustus behind me. "Hazel? Hazel! What's up with her?" I heard Augustus say to Danny who was also on dirt duty. "I don't know, she seemed annoyed. She has been talking to Caroline this whole time." Tears started to form in my eyes. I was still walking away, I was walking towards the road that lead home.

"Oh crap, Hazel, Hazel we need to talk!" he screamed. More tears formed. The welled up but weren't streaming. "There's nothing to talk about." I said turning around.

"What did she say to you! You know she is just trying to mess with you." He said softly looking down, defeatedly. "What did she say to you, huh? Because didn't we just go through how she will never come between us before we got here?" He said tears forming in his eyes.

I looked away. He never really saw me cry. Yet we were so close there was nothing to be embarrassed about. "She told me, when you got here." I started. I stopped. right then. I started to cry in my hands about to fall from sadness. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a hug. He was holding me, stroking his hand up and down my hair. Telling me shh between each of my sobs. Then he let me go and followed me to his car.

Once we were in our seats, he asked "So, what did she say?" He said defeatedly. "She told me once you arrived, you screamed her name. She came running to you and you never been happier." I stopped.

"Hazel Grace, you listen to me." he said, grabbing my face. "There's nothing on this earth that would ever make me leave you. I only thought of you when I was here. Caroline is a brat. She never knows what on earth is going on. It's called lying-"

"But then why did she make it sound so real. You weren't there Augustus, she created this mental picture in my head but it felt so real." I interrupted.

"And how do you think I fell for her?" Augustus asked me. It was silent. "I'm sorry. It's just I don't want to be that little jealous girlfriend thats always worried about the littlest things." I confessed.

"Trust me thats not you, it will never be you and now you know never to believe her." he said.

I nodded. "What did you and Caroline do while I wasn't here?" I asked turning my body towards him.

"We? Honest to God, I never even spent time with her. All I did was watch you." He said smiling and blushing. "Seriously, while I ate and slept?" I said with smile. "Mostly while you slept, and you were beautiful doing it." he said. I admired him in awe. He was really cute today. His hair swept back and a T-shirt.

"Caroline also said I stole you. What's that supposed to mean?" I asked smiling. "Well lets just say, I was never hers to begin with." he said. I smirked. He grabbed my hand and kissed me. "Lets get out of here." he said. I happily agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is another chapter for all of you. Chapters will take a while to update now because all of the ones I have written before this are now used. Review, Favorite and Follow for more!**

Chapter 6: Hazels POV

The ride home was silent, but a good kind of silent. A silence that meant everything was back into place. I looked out the window most of the ride while he was holding my hand. And I even noticed him looking at me with a smile on his face a couple times. After leaving the church, he dropped me off at my house. I felt really bad because I feel like I had blamed everything on him. Because of my problems. Gosh I'm selfish. Once we pulled in my driveway, he let go of my hand to put the car in park.

I spoke first. "I'm sorry for everything. This probably isn't what you expected or wanted every day when I came here. Drama from every corner." I said looking at him, but he wasn't looking at me. Augustus was looking down and fiddling with his hands. He didn't say anything. Just kept playing with his hands. I nodded pursing my lips and started to open the door to leave.

"Wait." He spoke up. I turned around closing the door. He now was looking at me. "I knew you were worried about Caroline from the start. Once I left home, the first thought on my mind was whether or not you would believe I would go back to Caroline or not. I was expecting some drama when you would get here. But maybe I overlooked it thinking it wouldn't be a problem. I just didn't think it would hurt you." He said.

"It'll blow over soon enough." I said. He look so worried. Thats when I noticed I was frowning. He sighed tilting his head. "I'm not losing you to her." He said defeatedly. "Neither am I." I happily agreed with a smile on my face. This led him to smile. "I'll see you later?" I asked. He was still smiling. "Most definitely." He said. Then it went silent. "Okay?" He asked. "Okay." And with that, I opened the car door and walked inside my home.

As I walked in, I went straight towards the family room and fell on my couch. Would Caroline ever go that far to hurt me? Of course she would, shes Caroline. When I heard about her, she seemed nice and sweet. Hah cross that off. He meant everything to me. And nothing would change that.

I checked the time and it was already 2:00 pm. Wow I thought to myself, it was so late in the afternoon it felt like the day hardly gone by. I was bored. I didn't know what to do. I have been hanging out with Augustus every day I haven't really done anything at home alone. I wish Kaitlyn were here. Even though were not that close, I really wish I had an old friend to talk too.

After he was just about to drop me off at home, he said he would be over at five. 3 more hours I thought to myself sighing.

Before he did come over I cleaned a little in the places that needed to be dusted, wiped and washed. This included counters, tables, all the way up to my bedroom. The doorbell rang a couple minutes after I had finished cleaning. As the doorbell rang, I opened saying, "You're early!" He responded, "And your beautiful." I smiled accepting his hug. Everything was back into place.

He walked inside and I closed the door. "I have a bunch of movie choices for tonight. Maybe I'll let you pick the movie if you can stay awake through the whole thing?" He said smiling. "Deal." I said smiling back and he handed me the movie choices. As I picked the movie, Augustus went over to the DVD player to start the movie. I went up stairs to get blankets and as I was walking back down, the home phone rang.

As the phone was going off, Augustus and I were looking back and each other confusingly. No one ever called my home phone besides Augustus, who was right next to me, and Danny sometimes called my house but thats just if Augustus doesn't answer his phone.

Augustus and I ran over to the phone. The number was one that we both haven't seen before. "Who do you think it could be?" I asked. "Either someone has the wrong number or-" He said with his face lighting up. "Or what?" I asked sounding scared. He reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone smiling. Why was he smiling so much? It was just a random call. I heard mumbling with in the phone. And with every second, Augustus face got even happier. "Okay, thank you." He responded ending the call and putting the phone back on the stand.

He backed away putting his hands on his head. He was still smiling. I just sat there looking at him confusingly. "Augustus, who was that?" I asked. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe it." He said under his breath. "Augustus what just happened?" I asked sounding a little bit more frustrated. He looked over at me. His smile was still as big as the universe.

"We need to go." He said smiling running over to his jacket for his keys. "Augustus who was calling and why are you so freakishly happy all of sudden?" I asked. He turned to me. "You know when you enter this world, after they meet and greet you, you go to the 'Check In Center' to find a home or lost loved ones?" He said grabbing my shoulders face still shining. "Yeah?" I said. "They called. Someone here is looking for us. Someone that we left way too soon." He said. "And who would that be?" I asked. He released my shoulders and grabbed my hands.

"Issac and Kaitlyn. They're here." He said.

Like when Augustus found me, I lit up like a Christmas Tree.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not my best chapter and I'm so sorry. I have had a lot going on guys and a long chapter will be**

**coming up soon so don't worry :)**

**Chapter 7: Hazels POV**

I could have sworn this was a dream. Could it rellly be happening. I was shaking. Having my other two friends come back into my life, was a dream come true.

We were in the car on our way to pick up Kaitlyn and Issac. Without us, they would be as lost as a baby bird leaving its nest. Without Augustus here I would have been the same.

I looked over at Augustus as he was driving. He couldn't get that big grin off his face. Mine and his best friend were here. I'm happy he had something good happen to him this week. With everything that has been going on this week with Caroline, he needed something good to happen to him. Yet with his sudden mood change of happiness, his smile made me smile.

As we arrived at the Welcoming Center, Augustus sighed with a smile. "Why the long sigh?" I asked. He looked over at me. "I've been waiting for this moment. This moment that everything is back into its place. The people who I now have back. Issac, and not to forget the slightest memory I have of Kaitlyn who I have not yet met. And lastly, I have you. And I couldn't thank the world enough for having you." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a kiss.

Augustus and I left the car and walked towards the desk. I could tell Augustus was nervous. I mean who wouldn't be? Even I had a few butterflies in my stomach. As we were walking together, Augustus grabbed my hand. And I grabbed his.

All I could think about was my last conversation I had with Kaitlyn before I passed. It was about Augustus.

"_What does it feel like?" She asked._

"_Having your boyfriend die? Um. It sucks." I responded._

"_No, being in love." She said. _

It wasn't even a goodbye really. I knew that she had a hard time keeping up with me and my sickness. I would have felt the same way. Yet this conversation comforted me in some sort of way. I just wished I said goodbye.

Augustus snapped me back to reality. "Ready?" He asked nervously. I realized we were standing in front of the building doors. "As I'll ever be." I responded.

We walked in the Welcoming Center. It was like yesterday I walked through these doors. I turned to see the backs of a dark black hair boy just about as tall as Augustus. Standing next to him was a girl with long hair about the same height. I looked at Augustus to show him that was them. When I was about to, I noticed he was just staring at Issac. He had this blank look on his face. I couldn't read it. I couldn't even tell if he was happy or sad. Knowing Gus, I could tell his head was spinning. Fast.

The man with the dark hair turned around with the woman next to him.

It was Issac and Kaitlyn.

Issac and Kaitlyn's eyes went wide and they were looking back and forth at us. Augustus still had the look on his face. Blank. You couldn't even read it. I had a tiny grin on my face. But if you were a mile away it would look like a frown.

The top of Issacs mouth began to curl into a grin. This making Augustus smile. Issac started to walk towards him and Gus did the same. Once they were close, they embraced each other into a hug. Kaitlyn took her eyes off them and started walking towards me. I put my arms out and she walked into them hugging me. "I missed you so much." She said hugging me even tighter. "Me too." I responded.

"You were once lost and now you are found. Welcome to the REAL heart of Jesus." Augustus spoke. We all laughed. Issac was looking at me. Once I met his gaze, he spoke first. "The famous Hazel Grace." He said. "Hi Issac." I said, leading him into a hug.

He let go and spoke, "I see you and Gus have found your way to each other like always." I chuckled as Augustus smiled putting his arm around me.

We were all smiling until I put a confused look on my face. "Wait." I said. Everyone turned their attention to me. "When I was on earth, you two didn't even know each other. How are you both here at the same time." I said. Augustus's smile went lost and he looked from me to Issac.

"We met actually at Hazels funeral. I knew who she was from stories you previously mentioned to me. I sat down next to her and she recognized me as Issac, Hazels boyfriends friend. From then on, we started talking to each other." Issac said.

"I am very sorry to ask this but, if you both died at the same time, Issac you couldn't have died from you cancer. And excuse me for asking this, but how did you and Kaitlyn pass? Are you guys also a couple?" I said.

"Like you and Augustus, we didn't really know what we were until we kind of clicked. And what led us to come here was a car crash. Kaitlyn was driving and another car swiveled onto the street knocking are car over. And here we stand today." He said.

**"****And were most certainly happy to have you guys back." Augustus spoke****. ****  
**

**Favorite, Follow and Review. I love reading what you guys have to say. Put some feedback into Reviews? I love them. Chapters will get better. This is not a good one. **


	8. Hey Guys :)

**Hey guys its me.**

**I haven't updated in a while and I am so sorry. I have been very very very busy these past few days that I can never sit down and type.**

**If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be doing this. Leave a review if I should continue or not? **

**Thanks guys :)**


	9. UPDATE?

ITS BEEN FOREVERRR

UPDATE?

Well I got a bunch of reviews and now that school has started it will be really hard to upload any stories, BUT I will continue on with this story and the next chapter will come out soon. Thank you all who have held in their for me. See you in the reviews :)


End file.
